Pinkie Pie is Watching You
by StupidSequel
Summary: Pinkie Pie has somehow turned Equestria into a 1984 style police state, watching everyone and demanding everyone smile all the time or else severe consequences would be unleashed. Meanwhile, Twilight reluctantly invites Derpy to her birthday party.


**Pinkie Pie is Watching You**

This fanfic is based on George Orwell's 1984 and is sort of a sequel to the episode 'A Friend in Deed' Also inspired by 'Cupcakes.'

When Twilight and Spike got up for the morning, they noticed something unusual in their house: A telescreen with eyes glinting through it. The eyes belonged to Pinky Pie. There were telescreens in every room of the house.

"Good morning, Twilight and Spike. Get that smile on your face!" Twilight and Spike obeyed without question. After all, what reason is there not to smile when your best bud is urging you to smile and the sun is sunny outside? As Twilight was having a bowl of Chocolate Cheerios, there was music blaring through the telescreens. The music was the smile song that was used in the episode 'A Friend in Deed.'

When Twilight went into town for a walk to see how many friends she could find to plan something together, she saw posters on the building walls. They had blown up images of Pinky Pie and the slogans "Pinky Pie is watching you. You'd better smile all the time." Twilight felt a slight pang of uneasiness, but it quickly faded. Fluttershy was playing with a bunch of bumble bees. There were telescreens nailed to all the trees. Pinky Pie was still singing her smile song and Fluttershy had no choice but to obey.

"I love you bees. Oh how your cute furry bodies are so sexy." Fluttershy cooed. Twilight then remembered her own birthday was tomorrow. How could she not smile?

"Fluttershy, wanna come to my birthday party tomorrow at my house?"

"Sure. I'm excited!" Fluttershy answered.

"Great! See you tomorrow!" Twilight answered back.

Rainbow Dash was fixing the roof of the Official Church of Princess Celestia. Derpy Hooves was helping her and being clumsy at the same time.

"Rainbow Dash, you wanna come to my birthday party tomorrow?"

"Sorry, Twilight. Well, I might be able to make it if I finish early, but no guarantees. Derpy isn't much help, so you might as well invite her."

"Fine. I'll invite Derpy if you can't come, Rainbow Dash," Twilight muttered angrily.

"Wee! Me like party thingie. Two plus two equal five right?" Derpy said while flying around randomly.

"Rarity. Wow, you look stunning in that teal dress with all the sequins. Wanna come to my birthday party?"

"I think that would be a most wonderful idea," Rarity said enthusiastically.

Finally came Applejack. Asking Pinkie was pointless because since she was the ruler of Equestria now, she could not bother with such informal request, and Spike was automatically invited because he basically lived in Twilight's room.

"Applejack, my birthday party is tomorrow and-"

"I'm there," Applejack beamed. Great! All her friends were available to come to her birthday party, except possibly Rainbow Dash.

At last it was Twilight's birthday party. Twilight showed up on time. None of her friends were here. Even Spike was missing, and he usually hangs out at Twilight's place. Only one guest showed up, and it was...

"Of all the ponies who had to miss my better-than-sex birthday party, it couldn't have been you, Derpy! You had to be the only one to come!"

"SMILE, DAMMIT! You'd better smile or else!" Pinkie demanded from the telescreen. "You don't wanna know what happens if I'm watching you and you don't smile," she added darkly. Now Pinkie Pie was getting scary. Twilight smelled something baking in the oven.

"Oh shit, better turn that off before my house burns down." Twilight went to go check on the oven. Cupcakes! "YUM!" Twilight licked her lips. There were exactly five cupcakes. "Strange. I don't remember baking any cupcakes."

"Consider it a gift to my favorite little pony! That ought to make you smile in spite of being nearly the only one at your own birthday party. Now you and Derpy can each have two and a half cupcakes. I was once the only one at a party I threw. But that didn't stop me from having fun!" Pinkie said.

Twilight didn't think it was possible, but she was having fun playing with Derpy. They played solitaire together as well as having snowball fights indoors, using snowballs stored up inside a thermos (this fanfic is in the middle of summer).

At the end of the party, Twilight and Derpy were exhausted.

"Crap, it's a school day!" Twilight suddenly remembered.

Derpy was crying at the party being over.

"You can't force me to smile when I'm this emotionally unstable!" Derpy wailed. "I want to be invited to another party!"

"You'd better smile right now, Derpy Hooves, or there will be hell to pay!"

"Pinky, that's not the right way to make someone smile," Twilight reminded.

"Sorry, Twilight. Don't you have school to go to?"

"Yes." Twilight headed off to the red pony teacher's classroom (I don't remember her name, so I'll call her "Shmoopty.")

When Twilight got to Hoover High School, there was a telescreen at the front of the classroom, with Pinkie Pie blaring her trademark smile song for the umpteenth time through it. What was a whole lot weirder was that she and Shmoopty were the only ones in the classroom.

"That's odd. You and I are the only ones in this class. But on the bright side, some mysterious good Samaritan baked cupcakes." That was a lot of cupcakes. Twilight counted them. It was the same number as the number of students in Shmoopty's class, minus Twilight and Pinky Pie, and minus four more.

"I don't really feel hungry right now. 22 cupcakes is way too many to eat in one sitting, what with all the trans-fats and sugar and calories. I can understand Derpy Hooves not showing up to class, but all my other friends and classmates?"

"You'd better eat those cupcakes right now, Twilight Sparkle and keep smiling or there will be hell to pay!" Pinkie Pie demanded.

_I hope there's not any kind of conspiracy going on, _Twilight thought.

"I HEARD THAT!" Pinkie Pie shouted from the telescreen.

"But I didn't say anything else after that," Twilight responded.

"True, but I can read your thoughts. I can read the thoughts of every pony in Ponyville, and if they're feeling the slightest bit blue, I send them cupcakes to cheer them up. Think of it as a well intentioned act of friendship rather than an invasion of privacy." Twilight laughed until she heard Pinkie Pie say her next statement, which turned her heart into an iceberg. "I know that you just thought that there might be a conspiracy going on. THERE IS NO SUCH THING! Why would you mistrust your own pal Pinky like that?" Twilight quickly dismissed the thought of a conspiracy as pure lunacy. She figured it must have been possible that it was mere coincidence that every pony in her class was sick all on the same day. It did not worry her too much. She and Shmoopty split the cupcakes evenly and felt better afterward. The smile song was playing again. By now Twilight was as tired of the smile song as the author of this fanfic is tired of Baby by Justin Bieber. Other than that, it was a regular day at school, learning stuff.

After school, she decided to check on her friends and ask them why they didn't come to her birthday party or to school. She went to Fluttershy's house to check on her. Fluttershy was gone. She checked Cloudsdale. Rainbow Dash was gone as well. She checked Fluttershy and Applejack's respective dwellings, and they were all gone too! Even weirder still, every citizen of Ponyville was going around with constant smiles on their faces, some obviously faked. It was kinda creepy. Telescreens were booming with the sound of Pinky Pie demanding everyone to smile all the time. But how could Twilight keep a smile when all her friends except Pinky Pie deserted her? She wept at the thought of losing every one of her friends.

"TWILIGHT SPARKLE! WHAT IS THE MATTER?" She heard Pinky Pie's voice boom from a nearby telescreen.

"All my friends deserted me, except you. How can I not be sad?"

"That is no reason to not constantly wear a smile on your face. Your friends are not gone. They are inside you." Twilight felt a little relieved. She chuckled at the thought of the literal meaning. It did not make sense, for four ponies are bigger than a single one, right? Still, she did miss them and had no idea what happened to them. She cried some more.

"Pinky Pie, you're no friend if you constantly play Big Brother like that and force everyone to wear smiles on their faces. Friendship is not forcing everyone to smile. You have to earn it in return."

"We'll see about that..." Pinkie Pie chuckled evilly. A chariot pulled by two male unicorns tied up Twilight, beat her unconscious and stuffed her into the chariot.

When Twilight finally regained consciousness, she was strapped to a chair

"Remember the cupcakes you ate at your birthday party? They WERE your friends. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Spike! When I said 'your friends are inside you' I meant it literally! Fluttershy frowned when she found out about Colony Collapse Disorder, Rainbow Dash frowned when he couldn't come to your birthday party since he wasn't finished fixing the roof yet, a single sequin fell off of Rarity's dress and she frowned, Applejack has less apples in her orchard due to bee depopulation, and Spike tried to send an invitation to Celestia, but he accidentally burned himself, and frowned. I threw them alive in the incinerator to be cremated so as to not take up so much space and to increase their suffering, and mix their ashes with cake batter so as to not taste like pony ashes, but the essence of cupcakes instead. They didn't keep smiling at all times. When you break the law, you end up here and get incinerated into cupcakes for other unsuspecting ponies to eat so they can be cheered up in case they made a frown! There will be NO FROWNERS in Ponyville! Frowners are terrorists! They are to be disposed of and recycled into something productive! My aim is for a utopian Ponyville cleansed of any frowners to make it the happiest place ever! Ever since I cheered up that cranky mule, it renewed my passion to making ponies smile and be happy. Now it can finally happen with ethnic cleansing!"

Twilight vomited at the thought of having eaten her friends and her entire high school class.

"Here's a random fact: One of the Cutie Mark Crusaders was the one to eat the Celestia cupcake. Celestia stopped smiling when she found out she missed your birthday party." Twilight was fuming with rage. Celestia and Spike were now no more, so she would no longer be able to send any more letters to the princess. She didn't know if she would even be able to get out of here. Her answer quickly came in the form of a button press.

Pinky Pie pushed a button, and the chair moved toward an opening with flames licking upward, and the chair rocked back, released the restraints, and threw her forward into the flames. Pinkie Pie fished out Twilight's ashes and made her cupcake recipe.

"Ooh, a cupcake!" Discord grabbed the Twilight cupcake and ate it together with his chocolate rain drink. He did a spit take. "This cupcake is terrible! I forgot, I don't like vanilla or sprinkles!" The police took Discord away for desisting smiling despite numerous warnings. Out of all the dragons and ponies that were ever made into cupcakes, the Discord cupcake was the best tasting.

Somewhere in Ponyville there was a workplace that would rewrite movies, books, history records, TV show episodes, etc. to be nothing but nonstop butterflies and shitting rainbows so that no tear jerkers can ever happen (if you've read _1984, _it was a bit like the Ministry of Truth from that book). Death was justified as 'going to a better place.' No one was ever allowed to speak of the disappeared ponies who were made into cupcakes or else they would be made into cupcakes themselves. It was like they were eternally forgotten.


End file.
